Newspaper Camoflauge
by Scorch1
Summary: Modern day boot camp for juveniles and reg people who recruited themselves. A mixture of newsie boys and girls having fun breaking the rules until one day it goes to far and they are left with nothing but training.


"This sucks." 

"Shut up." A cop said from the front seat through the cage. 

Scorch sighed, she had screwed up royally this time and was now riding in the backseat of a cop car headed to boot camp. 

After they pulled up to the base the officer riding shot gun got out of the car and opened the door for her. She exited the car and headed into a huge log cabin looking building. She laughed as she got to the main office, at least her best friend Estee was being sent here too, that's the only good thing about having their parents talk. 

"Let go of me."  A red head yelled as she was forced to sit in a chair outside the registration office. Speaking of Estee, that's her, short-tempered as always. "Scorch!! THANK GOD!" 

Scorch smiled and walked over. "This sucks."

Estee agreed. They sat there talking about what their parents said until it was time to register where they got their barracks number. Both grinned from ear to ear they had the same barracks. 

Just then a 5'5' girl with Auburn hair back in a black bandana came walking in right up to the girls. "I'm sure my mom talked to your guys moms and now I'm here."

Estee and Scorch just laughed. Outsider checked in.

"What barracks you in?" Estee asked.

"10."

"Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all," Scorch commented. "You're with us." With that the girls grabbed their stuff and made their way to their new home for the next 6 weeks.

After the girls exited the building the line began to grow with girls and guys. Some were in handcuffs, others with parents, and some enrolling at their own free will. The girl who was next was one in handcuffs. Her slightly slanted emerald eyes stared down the person registering people in. The cop escorting her handed her papers to the old secretary, Kloppman his name tag read. "Cr..Cr..Crystal Aceve…veda?" He questioned.

            Harley, as everyone knew her as, shifted her 5'6, 110 lb body forward and just glared at him while her long straight jet black hair slinked in front of her body. "It's Harley, get it right. And can ya hurry it up these things are killing my wrists!" She said rattling the metal cuffs behind her back.

            Kloppman handed her guard her papers, Barracks #12. With a flick of her hair they were headed there. The next in line was quiet, for the moment. She had dark skin and at the top of her tall body her dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She handed Kloppman her papers. "We have an enlister," he commented while searching through the files. She looked around the place with her dark brown eyes from behind her glasses. This isn't gonna be too bad, she thought, you'se get food, clothes, shelter, a free education, hey it sure beats livin' on the streets right? He handed back her papers and she headed to Barracks #12.

            Across the room was the guys' registration. Two boys one short with black hair and the other about 5'6 with brown hair had spent there whole time in line arguing. Neither was in cuffs but both were watched closely by the officers at hand. "This is the last time I listen to you Racetrack Higgins. I dunno why I listen to you cause either I loose a lot of money or I end up somewhere like this and in this case, BOTH."

            "Why you so sore about it? You won $3000 didn't you?" Racetrack asked.

            "Ya but we'se under age so I had to give it all back…AND lost my 'undred I began with." Skittery answered.

            "You are such a 'the glass is half empty' typa person." Race commented with a sigh.

            "That's cause my friend's head is half empty!" Skittery mocked. They didn't even look down to see they were in barracks #24, they just kept arguing as their chaperoning officers took them to where they needed to be. 

Next in line were two more fellas, but these two were enlisting, each wearing a great big grin. "Name?" A red-headed Srgt from behind the table asked with out looking up. "Kid Blink and Mush," Kid blink paused and looked at her name tag through his one eye, "Srgt Larkson," he added. Ignoring him she looked up a few things, signed a few others and gave the 2 boys back their barracks assignments. Blink and Mush looked at there own then switched without looking up. Both had a smile as big as Texas and with a high five they were off to Barracks #22. 

The next boy to come in had longish blonde hair. Despite the black bandana wrapped up around his head, his bangs came down over his bright blue eyes. His tall muscular body was covered with a leather jacket, and his hands had riding gloves with the fingers exposed. He had his hands in handcuffs and was escorted by three police officers.  Without an exchange of glares or words the Srgt got his papers, signed them and returned them. He was off to barracks #24.

Back to the girls' line, a girl about 5'8 with her blonde hair in a braid was next. Her blue eyes wandered as Srgt Kloppman told her her information. She didn't really care to listen. She wasn't in cuffs and grabbed the papers rudely from the Srgt's hands, glanced at the number, and walked out of the building towards her barracks, #12. That's Lorein for ya. The girl behind her just shook her head, her brown curls bounced as she stepped forward. "Some people don't know how good this place is when ya got no place ta go," she said to her self. "Hi, I'm Breakneck." She was nice, and friendly unlike a lot of people around here.

Kloppman asked for her papers and she handed them over. He returned them. "Barracks #10." He said. 

Breakneck tuned to wait for her friend Sneaks, who was behind her, only she was escorted. "Where you at? Where you at?" Breakneck tried grabbing the papers out of Sneaks hands. 

"Will you hold your horses? Lemme see first!" But before she could look Breakneck swiped them.

"Yeah! You are with me!" Sneaks just shook her head as they headed off to get their stuff and set up.

The next girl up had sorta purplish hair but dark enough to almost look black. One could tell she really didn't want to be there. Her grayish blue eyes were cold and had something in mind. When Kloppman looked at her she looked away shyly. She was shy most of the time when she first met someone however she was just pissed off to be in handcuffs entering a boot camp. Taffee was assigned to barracks #12.

The next two girls were also assigned to barracks #12. Gambler and Jockey. Jockey was 5'3 and had brown hair that was shoulder length and had blonde steaks. Her blue green eyes flashed as she checked out the new scene. The other, Gambler was 5'6 and about 120 lbs. She had red curly hair just dark brown eyes just watched her feet until finally looking at her papers. 

Things began to get a lot more crazy, the boys were signing in lightning fast. Jake, and Bumlets were sent to barracks #24 and the other boys, Snitch, Specs and Swifty were sent to #22.

The last girls to register were Snorts, a short girl a lil pudgy and her hair to her shoulders who was assigned to barracks #10 and Vigor, tall, muscular with broad shoulders and her hair shoulder length curly and brown which showed off her pretty blue eyes, to barracks #12.

*  *  *

            At barracks #10 Scorch, Estee and Outsider were the first to arrive. The place was just neat, as in clean. The beds were all tightly made and a couple pairs of uniforms were placed folded neatly on each bed. Each bed was a single bed except one bunk bed in the back, Estee and Scorch immediately walked to it and picked up a uniform. "I got top." Scorch called while Estee gladly agreed. 

Outsider chose the bed next to her friends. She picked up a uniform which consisted of camouflage pants and a tan t-shirt. "These aren't too bad." She looked at the sizes and picked the one that would fit her.

"These are cool." Scorch said excitedly, she may not have liked being there but she always was one for the camo gear. By the time the girls changed others were slowly making their way in. Sneaks, who was next through the door picked a bunk by the bathroom, placing herself across from Scorch and Estee. 

As she walked she listened to which floor boards creaked and ran her fingers along the wall for any loose boards. Without saying a word she went into the bathroom and made mental notes of the exits and windows, incase of a need to get out. After she was done she grabbed a uniform and put it on. "Why couldn't they have been black?" She sighed, it would have been easier to hide in shadows that way. She placed an empty trunk at the bottom of her bed and then she looked up to Scorch, Estee and Outsider who were watching her. "Hey, I'm Sneaks." She spit in her hand and put it out to shake.

Scorch was the first to do the same, "I'm Scorch, and this is Estee and Outsider." Sneaks nodded remembering their names and faces. They didn't look so mean she wandered what they were in for, enrolled maybe. 

"So did you enroll?" She asked with out hesitating. The three girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Hell no." Estee replied, "We'se just got lucky since we're all friends and all. What about you?"

"Heh," Sneaks gagged. "Yea right. Eh but I got lucky too, my friend Breakneck is in this barracks too. So much for 6 weeks of hell."

"I heard me name." Breakneck said from standing in the doorway.

"She enrolled." Sneaks whispered with a 'ew' face.

"I heard that Sneaks," Breakneck said making her way towards the group. "You know better than anyone I had no where else to go." She looked around and threw her stuff on the bed beside Sneaks'. She stopped a moment to eye Sneaks, "You sure look funny in those uniforms."

Sneaks picked up a uniform off her friends bed and threw it at her, "Why don't you put yours on then you can talk!" Breakneck stuck out her tongue and went to the bathroom to change. Just as she left Snorts came in and the girls looked up waiting for an introduction.

"Hi…" Snorts said a little nervous why they were staring. "The name is Snorts."

"You enroll?" Outsider asked bluntly.

"Hell no." She replied.

The group grinned from ear to ear. "That's what we like to hear." Sneaks replied as she went to spit shake her hand. Snorts grabbed the bed next to Outsider, one of the last 2 beds left and got changed. She was introduced to everyone. "So it's close to 3 o'clock maybe we should head to the orientation."

"Don't you mean fifteen hundred hours?" Estee said mockingly.

"Whatever." Was her only reply and laughing the girls walked towards the auditorium.

Meanwhile back at barracks #12 everything was not going so smoothly. Harley was the first back at her barracks and picked the bed second from the door on the right side. She grabbed her size uniform and went to change. The next in was Taffee, she wanted the bed that was already taken so she picked up Harley's stuff and moved it to the bunk on the other side of the room. She took off her clothes right there and changed. While she was putting on her shirt Harley came back in and stopped confused for a second. She looked at where Taffee was and then to where her stuff is. "Did you move my stuff?" She asked with a glaring raised eyebrow.

Taffee looked at Harley's stuff and back at Harley, "No." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"I think you did." Harley said getting angry. "I put my stuff on that bed right there."

Taffee threw down her other shirt angrily, "Are you calling me a liar?" She said getting a little closer to Harley.

"Yes." They were now in each others faces. 

"What the hell is going on?" A voice came from the door way. The two girls looked up to see another cadet standing there. 

"This bitch moved my stuff." Harley said.

"I did not!" Taffee exclaimed as if they were two years old and back in Pre School. She was about to take a swing when Vigor stepped from the doorway and grabbed her wrist. 

"It's just a bed. You take that one," she said pointing to Harley then pointing to the one bed closest to the bathroom. "And you take that one," she said pointing to Taffee this time and to the bed all the way opposite and across the room. Neither of the girls wanted to take Vigor's crap but she could easily kick both their asses so fast they decided not to try her. With a snarl they both moved their stuff and Vigor took the bed they wanted. While all this went on Lorein slipped in and picked the bed opposite of Taffee and began to just undress as if no one else was in the room. 

Taffee spoke up, "You could spare us and change in the bathroom."

"F*** You." She said bitchy and finished changing and was out the door headed to orientation. 

"Weird." Harley commented as she looked out the door after her. 

Just then Lavender came in, "Hey there, I'm Lavender." She said as she spit shook with Harley.

"Hey." Harley said having no reason to be mean, "I'm Harley."

Lavender took what little stuff she owned and put it on the bed across from Vigor. She quietly grabbed her uniform and changed in the bathroom. When she came back out she neatly folded her clothes and tried to make conversation. "So anyone here enroll?" Taffee and Harley just laughed.

"No." They both replied and that was the end of conversation.

Jockey and Gambler both came in next. They had met outside on the way to their barracks and found they had a common interest in gambling. As Gambler took the top bunk and Jockey took the other they kept talking and headed to the bathroom to change. By the time they went out to the bedroom area again the three girls who were in there before left and they decided that it was time to head to orientation.

* * *

            The boys barracks were a lot more easy going. They all arrived pretty much at the same time. The layout of the boys barracks was a little bit different from the girls. They had only 5 beds in each barracks and they were all single beds. Kid Blink took the bed in the back on the right with Mush grabbing the bed next to him. Specs grabbed the bed across from Kid Blink and Swifty took the bed next to him. Snitch was the last one to enter and he grabbed the only bed by the door on the right next to Mush. As the boys dressed into uniform they began to talk.

"So who all enrolled?" Mush asked as he looked around the room. 

            Specs zipped his pants, "I did."

"Me too," Swifty said already dressed and sitting on his bed. 

Snitch was quiet and shy, "I enrolled."

"Well hot dog," Blink commented now completely dressed, "So did me and Mush here." He put his arm around Mush's shoulders. "The names Kid Blink, looks like we are gonna have one hell of a barracks."

Everyone nodded throwing out their names. Snitch looked at the clock on the wall. "We better get goin' to the assembly." And as a group the boys left towards the auditorium.

At barracks #24 Race and Skit were still arguing as they picked the two bunks on the end by the bathrooms and got dressed. "You should be happy," Race commented. "Look at this nice place ya got to stay."

"Maybe I liked livin on the streets," Skittery commented.

"No one likes liven on the streets," Bumlets commented as he came through the door, throwing his stuff on the bed in the front of the room.

"At least someone here has some sense." Race said throwing himself on his bed.

"Of course," Bumlets added, "When ya are a street performer like I was atleast you got money for it."

Racetrack rolled his eyes, "Why you in here? For dancing too close to the street?"

"Soliciting," Bumlets shrugged, "what crap. My name's Bumlets." He said after taking off his shirt and holding out his hand to spit shake.

"I'm Racetrack and this is my glum and dumb friend Skittery." Skittery just shot him a look. Just then Dutchy came in and the boys just looked at him. He picked the bed between Bumlets and Race and began to get undressed. He noticed the trio staring at him and he snarled, "You guys gay or sumptin? Watching a man get undressed." 

"You wish," Racetrack commented under his breath but Dutchy heard him.

"What did you say you little pip squeak?" He grabbed Racetrack under his arms and lifted him into the air and slammed him against the wall. 

"I meant..uh..no, no we're not, heh, my name is Racetrack." Race said studdering like an idiot. "I like girls." He added. 

"Good." Dutchy said putting him down, "Me too…I like cars better though, the names Dutchy." 

"As in Speed Demon, no one can beat me in a street race Dutchy?" Bumlets asked.

"Ya," Dutchy said bragging. "No one can…technology beat me though." No one asked what he meant by that because it was getting late and they had to be at the auditorium, so they all left.

A couple minutes later Jake ran into the barracks and grabbed the last open bed. He hurried up and got into uniform. He sprinted out the door making it through the auditorium door just as it was being closed. Out of breath he sat in the very last seat trying to calm down. 

* * * 

            The lights went low in the house and the stage became lit up. There were two men on stage. Captain Snyder was standing behind a podium he had a round sagging face wearing a solemn look. He was heavy set and his white hair was disappearing. The other was Sergeant Denton with his feet shoulder with apart and both hands behind his back. He was more in shape then Snyder and his brown hair covered his whole head. Scorch looked around, there were more sergeants lining the aisle ways and scanning the seats where the new cadets were sitting. 

Snyder began to speak. "Welcome to Greasley Academy, your home for the next six weeks and some for a whole lot longer." He went on to explain how the camp was there to help the young, troubled teenagers who were sent there and show a guidance for those who enrolled. Scorch and Estee weren't listening; they were too busy silently pointing out to each other the boys in the section next to them, seeing who was cute and who was not.

Jockey and Gambler were also not paying attention, only they weren't so subtle about it laughing and giggling out loud, trying to muffle themselves only a little. They were making fun of the stances that Snyder and Denton were showing them. One of the Sergeants supervising walked over to them, "State your names and barracks numbers." He said firmly, his dark hair and blue eyes hidden by the darkness. 

"Jockey, Barracks #12."

"Gambler, Barracks #12."

"Now stop yappin' and pay attention," The guy commanded, "Or pay hell later." Both girls shut up trying not to laugh.

Snyder continued with the rules next. "No drugs, weapons, except the ones we give you during training, alcohol, gambling, or sex. If anyone is caught with/doing any of those you will severely be punished sometimes taking away from your free time, meal times or sleeping times. You all will attend school 5 hours a day. You must keep up your grades and behave in class or again a punishment will be given. At night everyone must be in your barracks by 23 hundred hours unless instructed otherwise by a barracks sergeant." He went on and on until about two hours later he finally wrapped up. "Lastly anyone caught off grounds will receive heavy consequences. Now you will return to your barracks to meet your barracks Sergeants.  You are all dismissed."

There was a mad rush for the doors. Some people stayed seated in no hurry to get back to their barracks, others stood up to stretch. Lorein, stayed in her seat until everyone left and was the last to leave.

* * * 

            Back at barracks #10 everyone was talking to everyone else. Scorch and Estee were talking about the guys. "That kid with the eye patch will be mine." Scorch said in a matter of fact tone.

The girls laughed. "You can have him," Estee said. "Did you see that short kid with the black hair, mmmm." She licked her lips.

"Good choice," Scorch agreed, "Good choice."

"You guys obviously didn't look at the sergeants," Outsider added in as she laid in her bed. "Def going for the top dogs."

Sneaks opened her trunk and threw in three wallets, a cell phone, and two packs of cigarettes. "Ya, those sergeants are LOADED." She shut her trunk.

Scorch's eyes got real big. "You got talent…hey do you think, if I paid ya that is, do you think you could get me some lighters and matches?" She asked trying to hide her eagerness.

"Sure, for a little price that is." Sneaks said nudging her.

"Of course."

Snorts decided it was time to pipe in, "Man I didn't know we had to go to school. I don't wanna learn nothing. And Math kicks my ass I'll be runnin' til next week." 

"Eh I'll help ya Snorts," Breakneck said also joining the conversation.

"Now that's what I'se like ta hear." A voice came from the doorway. The voice belong to a man about 5'5, with blonde hair and cold grayish eyes. "You'se are already gettin' along."

"Fall in." He commanded. The girls took their stances by their bunks as fast as they could. Guessing this was their barracks sergeant. "I'se Sergeant Spot Conlon, your sergeant, or daddy for the remainder of your stay. And this is Sergeant Christian Wilder, You'se can call him Sergeant Recruit." He's just joined us here in the U.S. and we're helping him get cozy. He has the same authority as me so you'se betta treat him with respect.

Scorch wanted to melt, this Recruit fella was gorgeous he had tanned skin and all muscle. He was about 5'9 and 150 lbs. His Jet black cru cut hair contrasted perfectly with his bright blue eyes. She wanted him to drop and give her 20, if ya know what I mean. 

Sergeant Conlon started with role call, as he called each girls name he read their age and why they were there as they stepped forward.

"Nora Lowe, aka Snorts." She stepped forward. "Age 14, Here because of disciplinary problems, won't listen to authority, often skips school, and smokes." Spot got in her face, "You pull any of this here I'll work you until you pass out, not a second before, is that understood?" He snarled, "yea." She sighed. Spot flipped and began yelling at her. "When I ask you a question you answer sir, yes, sir or sir, no sir, is that clear?!"

His tone startled her, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good now fall back in!" She did as she was told and he moved to the next person. "Kristen, aka Breakneck," Breakneck stepped forward. "Age 17. Enrolled. We should have no problems here." 

She smiled sweetly, "Sir, no sir."

"Good, fall back in. Josephine Paisley, aka Outsider." She stepped forward in the perfect stance. "Age 18, here because of slashing tires. If I find any knives on you at any point you'll be sorry, understood."

"Sir Yes Sir," He was about to move to the next person when she piped in, "I was framed anyways."

He jumped back, "did you just speak without being spoken too?"

"Sir technically you did talk to me, and you asked me a question." She said nonchalantly.

"Are you done talking back now?" Conlon asked impatiently.

"Sir, sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean yes sir." She said calmly.

"Good, drop and give me twenty." He moved to the next person.

"Sir, yes sir." That whole sir thing was getting annoying but she didn't want to piss him off any more and got down on all fours and began to do her pushups.

Conlon continued, "Samantha Falon, aka Scorch." She stepped forward a little nervous, she already didn't like this guy, why couldn't Recruit be her sergeant. "Age 17, Here due to frequent setting of fire, arson." He narrowed his eyes at her, "If I find any fire making device on you, you won't like me very much, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Scorch said a little disappointed. 

"I have my eye on you and Estee, someone out there nicknamed you two Double Trouble and I dunno what idiot put you two in the same barracks."

Scorch just shrugged and stepped back after Sergeant Conlon moved on to her friend. "Rachael Travis, aka Estee," She stepped forward. "Age 17, here on disciplinary problems. I give you the same threat as your friend Scorch here, I'm watching you two and I predict we have no problems. Am I right?"

"Sir yes sir." She said to make him happy and so he would just move on to the next person. She laughed to herself, no one could stop her and Scorch, except maybe Outsider." She stepped back and he moved on.

"Last but not least, little Isobelle Charlotte, aka Sneaks." She stepped forward trying to read what he was thinking, Spot was always like a brother to her and she liked to prove she wasn't a little kid. "Age 18, this is the last straw, if you don't stop with this faze your going through sneaking around and stealing shit your gonna end up in prison." She wanted to yell at him to stop treating her like a little kid, but she was afraid that he would make her do pushups or something so she just rolled her eyes. When she didn't answer Spot got impatient, "do you understand me?!" 

"Sir, yes, sir." She said unenthusiastically.

"Good. Now tomorrow morning you will all wake up at oh-five-hundred hours and shower, make your bed tightly so I can bounce a quarter off of it and be dressed all by oh-five-thirty. I'll explain the rest of the day to you then. Today you have dinner at the mess hall in about thirty minutes then free time the rest of the night until curfew. Dismissed."

In Barracks #12 everyone was doing their own thing except Jockey and Gambler. They were talking away when their barracks sergeant walked in and told everyone to fall in. They did and he began pacing through the barracks, "My name is Sergeant Jack Kelly. I'll be your sergeant, parent and disciplinarian for the remainder of your stay. He walked to where Jockey and Gambler were standing and grabbed them by the lapels of their uniforms. "These two were talking and laughing during Captain Snyder's orientation." He threw them to the ground, "start doing push-ups and don't stop until I tell you to," He commanded. Then reluctantly began to do them as Sergeant Kelly began with role call.

"Crystal Aceveda, aka Harley. Age 16 here due to frequent fighting and skipping class." He looked at her, "We defiantly don't tolerate that." He said with a half smile. When he turned his back she rolled her eyes. It wasn't worth the trouble to even say anything to this man. Sergeant Kelly turned to the two on the floor. "Megan Delaney, aka Gambler. Age 16, here to break minor obsessive compulsiveness and anger. And her friend, "Jockey, age 14. here because of Gambling. Keep going." He snarled at the girls.

He moved on towards the front of the room. "Tiera, aka Lavender, age 18, enrolled. Good we should have no problems here, and whata ya say you help me keep these kids inline." He said nudging her, she just shrugged and he moved on. "Laura, aka Vigor." She stepped forward. "Age 19, beat a guy to unconsciousness, over an argument?" He added the last few words in question.

"Sir, yes, sir." She replied calmly and stepped back to her position. Kelly moved on to the last two**. "Rebeca Fulton aka Lorein, age 13 here because of destruction of private property.** Don't even think about doing that here." He commented and moved on to the last girl. "Skyler Renea O'Mailey, aka Taffee. Age 17 here due to failure of probation caused by alcohol and drugs." Kelly turned to the group. "That brings me to my next concern: I will give random drug and alcohol tests and if you come up positive there will be a terrible consequence. I already know I'm going to have a lot of trouble with this barracks. I heard there was a conflict between two of you and I want this shit to end right NOW." He said glancing at Harley and Taffee. "For the rest of the night you will eat dinner at the mess hall in about thirty minutes then have free time. You can go anywhere on base until curfew, but remember you little maggots have to wake up at oh-five-hundred hours and be showered, dressed, and beds made by oh-five-thirty. Is that clear?"

Everyone answered. "sir, yes, sir."

"Good, Gambler, Jockey, you girls can stop now, and don't let it happen again!" With that he left.

Jockey and Gambler collapsed to the floor. "This is going to suck my left toe," Jockey commented. 

Gambler just nodded. "I need food." And one by one barracks #12 became empty.

* * * 

            At barracks #22 everyone was getting along, talking about their home life when a scrawny sergeant came in. There were two kind of military men, the tiny scrawny ones or the huge built up muscle ones, and nothing in between. He had blue eyes and curly light brown hair. "Hey boys," He called, "fall in." They did what they were supposed to do and stood by their bunks. "My name is Sergeant David Jacobs You guys know the drill, so I'm just gonna start with role call. "Kid Blink, Age 17, enrolled. Mush, Age 17, enrolled. Snitch, Age 15, enrolled. Specs, age 17, enrolled. And Swifty, Age 16, enrolled." He continued explaining what time they had to be up in the morning and what the schedule would be for the day. He dismissed them for grub.

The last barracks was #24. Everyone was doing their own thing, setting up their stuff when their barracks sergeant came in the door. He was the guy who was helping Captain Snyder show all the basic stuff during orientation. "Hey boys, fall in." They slowly did so and he continued. "You guys know me so I'm gonna go straight to role call. Bumlets, Age 18, conviction: Solicitation. Dutchy, Age 19, conviction Street Racing. Racetrack Higgins, age 16, conviction: Gambling. You do know our rule about gambling, don't you Cadet Higgins?"

Racetrack studdered, "S..s..sir, Yess, sir." 

"And Skittery, Age 17, same conviction. You also understand the rules?"

"Sir, yes, sir." He replied unhappily.

Denton moved on, "Jake, Age 18, conviction: Stealing. That sums it up, you know the rules, you know the consequences." Just like the other sergeants after explaining tomorrows schedule he wrapped it up sending them to the mess hall.    

* * *

The mess hall was very big. Square tables sitting about eight people were in 10 rows neatly. Scorch, Estee and Outsider grabbed their trays of food and sat down at a table. Scorch looked at Outsider's plate, "that's all you're going to eat?" She asked nodding to the apple on her tray.

"I'm not very hungry," She shrugged.

Estee was already scarfing down her food, "I am."

Sneaks and Breakneck came to join them. "Slow down tiger," Sneaks commented as she sat down at their table. Breakneck did the same. "Is that all you gonna eat?" She asked Outsider. Outsider just rolled her eyes and laughed a little, nodding.

Just then Kid Blink and Mush came up to the girls table and sat down, "You girls don't mind if we take a seat do ya?"

Scorch almost chocked on her food, it was the kid she thought was hot. "Not at all," Sneaks spoke first. Scorch and Estee exchanged a glance that's when Scorch started eating faster and kept her head down afraid she was blushing. 

"My name is Kid Blink, and this is Mush." Kid Blink said before he started eating his food. 

"I'm Breakneck," Breakneck introduced herself. She had started to notice how cute the Mush kid was, she was glad they were sitting with them. "and this is Sneaks." She put her arm on Sneaks but she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere staring across the room."

"Sneaks," Outsider called, no answer. "Hey, yoo hoo." She tried again, failure. Scorch snapped in front of her face and she came back.

"What?" She asked confused.

            "What were you looking at?" Estee asked curiously.

"That kid over there, he's a pick pocket. Just swiped a knife, two packs of ciggerettes and a wallet." Sneaks commented nonchalantly now back to eating her food.

"Man your good." Mush commented amazed.

"I try." Sneaks shrugged, "I'll catch up with you guys later." With that she threw away her garbage and went over to the kid.

The table just watched her leave. That's when Snorts walked by, "Hey Snorts, why don't you eat with us?" Scorch called.

"Nah, thanks anyways, I'm gonna go eat with my cousin Gambler." And she did. 

"Hey Gamb," Snorts said as she took a seat at the table with Jockey and Gambler.

"Hey Snorts," She said after taking a long drink, "Jockey, this is my cousin Snorts, Snorts this is Jockey." They nodded to each other. 

Gambler's food was in their own little sections on her plate, the peas, mash potatoes, and hot roast beef were far from touching. The gravy was making its way towards the peas and she sighed, "I can't eat this," She said angry as it slithered its way next to the peas. With that she threw down her fork just as Racetrack and Skittery sat down at their table. 

"Heya ladies," Racetrack greeted, "Mind if we sit down?"

"Not at all," Jockey said as she watched Racetrack. They all introduced themselves and what they were in for, they had a lot in conmen with gambling.

Racetrack's eyes sparkled in delight as he heard that the girls were into poker. "So, you girls wanna get together and play a game of poker tomorrow night during free time?"

The girls nodded yes enthusiastically. Skittery noticed the look in Race's eye, "Come on race is that such a great idea? I mean the rules and stuff, we don't wanna get in trouble the first week."

"Relax Skittery," Snorts said resting her hand on his thigh, "No money will be involved so…it's just a game of cards, not gambling."

Skittery relaxed a little, "Yeah…well."

"Yeah, well nothin'" Jockey piped in, "we'se doing it. At our barracks #12. Tell your friends."

Lorein was sitting at the table in the corner by herself, she didn't care to meet the guys here, nor did she care to make friends. She sat there eating when Lavender noticed her. She walked over to her, "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked a little nervous.

"Whatever," Lorein said without looking up. They sat in an awkward silence as they ate their meal.

"So," Lavender broke in, "How about this place?"

"It sucks." Lorein answered. She was silent until curiosity got the best of her, "So what makes a cat like you enroll to a place like this?"

Lavender was surprised that Lorein had actually asked her something, let alone more than 3 words long. "When ya live on the streets this is like heaven. I mean ya got free schooling, food, shelter, warm blankets, and showers. Ya sure you have to put up with the jerk sergeants but I'd rather have someone to look after me and teach me how to fight and hold my own, then have to be scared my entire life that someone is gonna kill me."

Lorein nodded, "True," She was back to one word sentences.

In the middle of the mess hall Vigor was talking and eating with Spot, her long time friend. "My barracks is crazy." Vigor was saying, "I mean I don't want to be here, and I don't want to take crap from guys like you, but I know if I don't you guys will work my ass off and then I'll just be more mad and extremely exhausted."

"I wish everyone who got sent here sounded like that. I like the way you think. Jack should make you a barracks leader." Spot said with a smirk.

"Whatever, at least then I'd have SOME authority." She replied. "That Taffee and Harley are a lot of work, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them walks outta this place in a body bag."

"That's what you get when you put 6 girls who don't take shit from no one, in one barracks for 6 weeks." Spot said and then he drank his drink.

Sneaks by now had approached the guy she was watching earlier. "Hey you," He was startled, "The names Sneaks, I've been watching you. You got talent in what you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake replied suspiciously.

"Come on, I watched you swipe all that stuff, from one pick pocket to the other, your good." He started to blush, "What's your name?"

"Jake, and thanks." They sat down.

Sneaks leaned in after looking around and began to whisper. "ya know, we could make a lot of money, you and I, if we combine our talents and exchange them for cash."

"Whatta ya mean?" He asked cluelessly. 

"I mean a couple girls in my barracks have been paying me for the stuff I've been stealing: Ciggarettes, Cards, lighters, and the like. If we combine all the stuff we get, and trade it off to each other, with you helping the boys and me with the girls, we could make a fortune." Sneaks explained.

He smiled, "I like how you think." They continued to discuss details.

Back at the table with Scorch and the others they were done eating. Before Scorch could grab her tray, blink grabbed it first. Scorch and Estee just glanced at each other.

All the seats were taken by the time Taffee and Harley got to the mess hall, so they were forced to eat together. They sat as far away from each other as possible. Taffee watched the kid next to her table eat. His name was Swifty, he was kinda scrawny but you'll have that. Harley on the other hand was too busy thinking of her barracks sergeant, srgt Kelly, the way his lip popped out when he yelled, the way his blue eyes sparkled with rage. That's when Taffee accidentally brushed her leg up against Harley's. Her eyes narrowed in on Taffee, "You kicked me." 

"I did not, if I wanted to kick you I would have done this." Taffee kicked her as hard as she could in the shin. Harley after letting the pain set in a second stared Taffee down then she just lost it. She lunged at her knocking over two tables in the process as its occupants scampered away. They rolled a few times before Harley got the first punch into her side right into her ribs. Taffee pulled her leg up onto Harley's stomach and flipped her over herself to get off her back. Once she got quickly up she picked Harley up and slammed her against the wall. Harley pushed her off of her and Taffee stumbled to the ground where Harley then pounced on top of her and repeatedly began to hit her.  

By now everyone was watching, Scorch jumped up to see what was going on and Blink jumped in front of her. She was confused now, after her and Estee exchanged another look she started to think. Was this guy _protecting _her? 

Finally Sergeant Kelly, Conlon and Recruit jumped in to break up the fight. Kelly pulled Harley off of Taffee kicking and swinging. He had his arms up under her shoulders and pulling them up so she couldn't move her arms and he shoved her against the wall. At the same time Conlon and Recruit each took one arm and pulled Taffee away from Harley. They had her also pinned against the wall. Once they were calm enough, yet still breathing heavy to stand on their own Jack flipped out, "Taffee! Harley! My office right NOW!" He said pushing Harley while Conlon pushed Taffee.

* * *

            Conlon and Recruit left Kelly with the two girls. Taffee and Harley waited for Sergeant Kelly to speak. He paced a little holding in his anger, biting his lip thinking of the words to say. He firmly said, "Attention." And the girls stood with their eyes forward daring not to look at him, just like they were taught at the assembly. He didn't speak for another five minutes until he exploded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" His voice lessened only a little, "You both knew the rules and you both broke them. This is not going to work, since you two are in the same barracks you have to work as a team, and you can't do that if you are always fighting! Tomorrow when we do partner work, you two will be together, and if you pull anymore shit things will be 10 times worse! As for now, I think you two should take a seat." Both girls headed for the two seats in front of his desk. He stopped them, "No not those ones." They looked around, there were no other ones. "These ones," Sergeant Kelly said motioning to an empty space on the wall. The girls were confused, there were no chairs, what was this guy talking about.

"These are special chairs." He demonstrated what he wanted them to do. He had his back against the wall and his legs bent as if he was sitting in a chair, "You see? Take a seat." He offered again. Now understanding this was a form of punishment the girls mimicked the sitting position they were just shown. The first few minutes weren't so bad at all. But by minute number 12 Harley's legs began to shake and her butt began to slide towards the floor. "Don't you dare let your ass hit the floor." She tried pushing up but her legs wouldn't budge. Taffee wanted to out do Harley so she kept strong for another 15 minutes, by minute 30 she too began to fall. Srgt Kelly again reminded them not to let their ass touch the ground. Then he threw in, "If you girls keep it up for another 15 minutes I'll let you go. If one of your asses touch the floor both of you have to do 5 suicides, if both hit then you have to do 10 suicides. Harley groaned she tried pushing up again with no luck, she was dropping fast. She didn't want to run, she didn't want to let Taffee go longer and she wanted to prove to Jack that she was tough, with that motivation and another groan she pushed herself up. "Good Harley, that's it, hang in there." Sergeant Kelly commented. She wanted to smile, he was cheering her on, oh how she loved him.

Taffee, not to be out done did the same thing. Kelly praised her too as Harley got mad. "3 minutes." Kelly said looking at his watch and Harley began day dreaming about Sergeant Kelly. She envisioned them at the beach together. He had his shirt off, oh what a site and they went swimming, splashing in the water together. They then went onto the sand for a picnic, he was holding her in his arms and saying her name, "Harley…Harley…Harley?" It was reality and Harley began to come to. She had passed out and Sergeant Kelly WAS actually holding her. 

"Hmmm?" She looked up to see Taffee collapsed on the floor breathing hard, "oh no, do we have to run?" She managed to say as she scratched her forehead.

Sergeant Kelly smirked, even laughing a little, "No you girls did wonderful. You passed the time and then you blacked out for a minute. You sure are a tough one. You gonna be ok?"

Harley tried to get up and was a still a little dizzy and fell back down. "Eh, I'm a little dizzy. I'll be fine in a couple minutes." She said stalling the time being in Jack's arms. 

Taffee was now rested. "Can I go yet?" She said impatiently. 

"Ya you're dismissed. But this better not happen again, I'm gonna take Harley to Sick Bay (aka the nurse). Taffee left and after a few minutes Harley tried getting up again. The Sergeant grabbed her arms for support and helped her up.

"Thanks." And he kept his hand on her lower back the whole way to Sick Bay just incase she would pass out again. He dropped her off so the nurse could take care of her.

* * *

It was free time and everyone was allowed to do whatever the hell they wanted. Jockey and Gambler were siked about the card game tomorrow night. They made sure they told everyone about it. Only problem they didn't have cards. "I wonder if the boys have cards," Jockey wondered.

"I know where you could get some," Snorts added in. The girls were lounging in Barracks #12 on the beds gossiping and what not. They were mainly hanging around to see what happened to Taffee and Harley. Snorts looked around to see if anyone was listening. "There's a girl in my barracks, she got a deck or two…for a little cash of course. I could get the hook up for ya guys."

"Great," Gambler commented. "I can't wait to see that Race fella again." Jokey frowned a little. She had taken a liking to Race also but she didn't say anything she secretly wondered where he was now.

Race, along with Skittery, Kid Blink, Mush, Swifty, Dutchy, Specs, Snitch and Bumlets were playing a game of basketball. Scorch, Outsider, and Estee decided to watch. Blink looked up the hill at them and winked at Scorch. He had the ball and shot a basket from the 3-point line. 

"Someone's showing off for Scorchies." Outsider teased elbowing Scorch lightly. 

Scorch who was hugging her knees pushed Outsider who was sitting Indian style over. Outsider laughed. After a pause Scorch grinned. "Really?" She asked enthusiastically.

Estee sighed, "I wish that short kid would pay attention to me. I don't even know his name," She frowned. 

"I cooooould find out for you." Scorch said in a sing-song tone. 

"Please do." Estee half pleaded.

"What about you Outsider?" Scorch asked

"Nah, he's too short." Outsider replied.

Scorch rolled her eyes, "Not that. Who do you like?"

"I told you, I like Spot." She nodded once

Estee laughed out loud, "So it's Spot now, they are on a first name bases." 

"Shut up." Was Outsider's reply before Kid Blink came up the hill.

"Hey ladies," he called.

"Hey Blink," Scorch answered. "Whose that short kid with the black hair down there?" Scorch asked bluntly.

"I think his name is Racetrack. He's not in my barracks, supposedly he's having a poker game tomorrow night." Blink explained then paused. "Why?" He asked a little nervous.

"Cause my friend Estee here has a little crush." Scorch laughed.

Estee's eye's got real big, "SCORCH!" She said a little surprised, a little mad also. "Well she has a crush on you." Estee said in revenge.

Scorch began to blush. "Est…" she said under her breath. Outsider just laughed. 

"In that case," Kid Blink grinned, "Would you want to go to the poker game with me?"  

"Um.." Scorch hesitated, "sure!"

After talking a few moments longer Blink left, "Estee Travis why I outta…" Scorch said shaking her fist.

"…Say thank you!" Estee said, "dude I so hooked you up with him. I'm the one who should soak you."

"It's not like I told the kid to his face! Like you did!!!" Scorch replied.

"Eh both of you shut up your just helping' each other." Outsider mediated. 

Finally at barracks #12 Taffee came back. The girls all wondered what happened and she could tell, they all pounded her with questions like what happened, what's the sergeant like when he's mad, where is Harley. "Woah.."Taffee put up her hands, "I'll tell you all the whole story. Lorein, Vigor, Jockey, Gambler, Snorts and Lavender all gathered around to listen.

She began with the speech Jack gave her and how he was so scary when he was mad. She told them of the "chairs" and the pain it caused. She continued on about the consequences and how Harley passed out and was now at Sick Bay.

Back outside Sneaks was with Breakneck walking around looking for holes in the fence to get out on the town at night. They talked about what to expect in the morning and how much did they think they'd have to run. "So what's up with this Jake guy?" Breakneck pried.

"Strictly business." Sneaks commented. "And he's cute she added.

Breakneck smiled, "uh huh, I knew it."

"What…?" Sneaks stopped walking to look at her friend.

"Nothing." Breakneck kept going.

"Fine be like that," Sneaks said and continued memorizing the layout of the base. 

It was getting late and close to curfew and all the girls headed back to their own barracks. Lorein was already sleeping in barracks #12. Harley had come back an hour before curfew and got ready and went to bed also. For once, it was calm inside barracks #12.

As the other girls' barracks were getting ready for bed, Scorch confronted Sneaks, "You got some yet?" She asked talking about the lighters.

"Of course," Sneaks smiled grabbing 5 lighters from her trunk. All of them?" She asked. Scorch nodded staring at them in her hand. "6 bucks."

Scorch handed over the money. "Thanks so much." She hid them in a safe place and crawled into bed.

Snorts also wanted to talk to Sneaks, "Hey I was wonderin' how much a deck of cards is."

"$2.50." Snorts was about to get out the money when Sergeant Conlon was coming into the barracks. Sneaks shut her trunk quickly and got into bed.

Conlon did a quick head count, "Alright girls, go to bed. It's now oh-twenty-three-hundred hours and curfew has started. We have an early day tomorrow." With that he left. And the girls went to bed.

* * *

            Everyone slept through the night. In barracks #12 Vigor was the first up. She had made her bed perfectly and was now cleaning up and tidying up her uniform. Lavender, Gambler and Jockey got up with no problem either and began making their beds. They had more trouble with their beds. Lavender had a few wrinkles and tried to smooth them with her hands. It didn't work, "Stupid bed." She yelled at it. Gambler and Jockey laughed at her.

"Oh that'll scare the wrinkles away." She said making fun of Lavender. Lavender just sighed as she ripped off the covers and tried again.

Harley and Taffee took a lot longer to get out of bed. Their legs were so sore they could barely walk. They stayed out of each other's way while they got ready and made their beds. By the time Sergeant Kelly arrived everyone was up and ready except Lorein who was still sleeping.

Sergeant Kelly came into the barracks wide awake. "Attention," He commanded. The girls stood by their beds as he walked around. He stopped as he saw Lorein sleeping. He walked over to her bed and flipped over the mattress as she sprawled on the floor.

She woke up in a second. "Wha?" She asked.

"Nice of you to join us Cadet," Kelly said then changed his tone, "ATTENTION!" She jumped and slowly stood by her bed in position.

He walked past Taffee's stuff and past Vigor's. "My, my Vigor, you have everything perfect. Very good." Vigor couldn't help but smile, "Sir, Thank you, Sir."

He moved to Jockey, "Your shirt is untucked. Give me 10," He commented and moved on as Jockey sighed and did the push-ups. Her arms were still a little sore from yesterday.

He went past Harley and to Lavender's bed and knocked it over, causing the blankets to come off. He then took off the sheets. "Those of you who had something wrong fix it now." With that Lorein and Lavender began remaking their bed while Jockey tucked in her shirt.

At barrack's #10 Outsider was the first up. She woke up Scorch and attempted to wake up Estee, it was no use she was sound asleep, and snoring. The two girls got dressed and Outsider made her bed, while Scorch attempted to, every once in a while punching Estee. Sneaks, Breakneck and Snorts all got up and got ready and also started to make their bed.

By the time Sergeants Conlon and Recruit got there everyone's bed was made except for the bunk; Scorch had no clue how to make a bed and well Estee was still sleeping in her's. When Conlon yelled attention the girls got into the position by their beds. Scorch's heart began to race as her bed was a mess and Estee was still sleeping.

"Good morning ladies," Conlon called. He bounced a quarter off of Snorts bed and it didn't bounce right. He nodded and Recruit unmade her bed by knocking the mattress on the floor and throwing the sheets and stuff in a ball. He repeated the process on Outsider's bed. "Perfect." She smiled. He went to Breakneck's, "failed." Recruit repeated the process he preformed on Snorts bed. He moved to Sneaks next and her bed was good. Then he came to the bunk beds. He looked at Scorch's top bunk, the sheets everywhere and the blanket in a ball. 

Before he could say anything Scorch broke in, "Sir, requesting permission to explain sir."

He smirked, "Oh please, for your sake do."

"Well you see I have never made a bed in my life sir. And well all the times I tried I failed miserablely, as you can see." He nodded and she continued. "Well I thought Outsider was gonna help me but she was too busy making her own bed so I had to try myself. And I did, I really did try sir, but where I'm getting at, I was wondering if you or maybe Sergeant Recruit could spend my free time with me in the afternoon to teach me how, then tomorrow it'll be perfect." She paused and quickly added, "Sir." With a quick smile.

Conlon looked at Recruit who just nodded and he turned back to Scorch. "Well you see I'll make a deal with you. If you can talk your friend Outsider into helping you make your bed right now, I'll let this slide and there will be no consequence, since you were so truthful and Recruit can work with you later. But if you can't talk her into it you will have a price to pay for not being able to make your bed, is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir! Thank you sir!" Scorch said excitedly.

"Now I don't think I'll be so nice on your friend ESTEE WHO IS SLEEPING!" Sergeant Conlon flipped out. "Recruit a little help?" Recruit walked over and both tipped over Estee onto the floor. Only she didn't wake up. They then proceeded to take her to the showers and put her under the cold water.

She woke up then, "What the hell?" She began to kick and punch making a connection with Conlon's face. After a few seconds she realized what was going on and stood at attention as soon as possible, "Sir, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to sir," She began to say standing their soaking wet. 

"You get ready right now, make your bed and then after we do our morning exercises you meet me in my office. Is that clear?!" Sergeant Conlon asked sternly.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Now go stand by your bed."

She did what she was told. Recruit and Conlon re-entered the bedroom area. "If you have anything to redo, you do it right now!" Conlon commanded and everyone who had to redid their beds, and Outsider helped Scorch with hers. 

Barracks #22 had no problem at all. When Sergeant Davey arrived in the morning all the beds and uniforms were perfect so they started out in two lines jogging their five miles. Around about mile 3 Kid Blink began a song to the tune that all marching songs were, "We are barracks twenty-two."

All the boys repeated him, "We are barracks twenty-two."

"Mush, Snitch, Specs, Swifty, and Kid Blink too."

They repeated him again.  "Mush, Snitch, Specs, Swifty, and Kid Blink too."

"Snyder's our dad, and Sergeant Davey our mom."

"Snyder's our dad, and Sergeant Davey our mom." They repeated.

"I don't wanna go to 'Nam." Kid Blink added.

"I don't wanna go to 'Nam."

"Sound off." Kid Blink called.

"One, two." They answered

"Sound off." Cried Kid Blink again.

"three, four." 

"Bring it on down now!" Kid Blink called.

"One, two, three, four, one, two" they paused. "Three four!"

Davey laughed, "Cadet Blink, you watch way to many movies." He shook his head.

"It's better then running in silence." He commented.

While the two girls barracks also began their morning run, and were now doing pushups and other exercises, Barracks #24 was still making their beds at oh-six-hundred.

Denton was getting mad. "If you guys don't have these beds made by the time you go to school you are going to be running non-stop after school and study time until at oh-five-hundred when I MAY decide to give you dinner. And after that and maybe even past curfew!" He flipped out. 

The boys were getting a little bit better after each time they made their beds. A little scared they took their time to make it perfect, everyone finally passed. They were off to do their five miles. By the time they were done running everyone else was going to breakfast, a meal they would have to skip. 

Out of breath the boys were instructed by Denton to do push-ups then six inches, which was where they laid on their backs and put their legs together and lifted them 6 inches off the ground holding it there for long periods of time, it was an exercise to build up the abs. Soon it was moderated to opening and closing their legs at the length in the air, Swifty's legs began to drop from fatigue. "If you can't keep your legs up at least keep moving them." He ordered pushing the boys on. Eventually Race's dropped too. That exercise was over.

Race sounded like he was dying. "Man Race, you gotta cut back on those cigars." Skittery commented.

"We'll I didn't think I'd need good lungs when I didn't plan to come to boot camp." Race coughed.

The next exercise had them laying belly down on the ground, on Denton's command of 'up' they had to as fast as they could get up fully then get right back down. After doing that for a while it was close to oh-seven-thirty when they had school and Denton dismissed them. Those exercises were the routine for all barracks the rest of the mornings they spent at the camp.

* * *

            While the cadets went to school the Sergeants had a meeting to exchange any information they knew about. Spot talked to Jack about making Vigor the barracks leader and he agreed. Jack filled in everyone what happened in his office with Taffee and Harley. Jack brought up another problem, "Lorein, she is beginning to be a problem. She doesn't do anything ever. During the exercises today she didn't try at all and she just didn't care. I yelled at her this morning but she just rolled her eyes and sighed. When she stands at attention she looks around and when I yelled at her she didn't fix it." He paused. "If she was a boy I'd just soak her." 

Snyder's eyes sparkled, "Send her to me, I'll take care of it." He said and Jack made a mental note to do so.

"There's a couple girls I'd like to knock out." Spot commented, no one answered. 

"My Barracks is wonderful." Davey commented as he drank his coffee. "They all enrolled."

"Must be nice." Denton sighed. "We spent almost two hours with beds today. They did good with exercises though."

* * *

            After school everyone had free time because no one had homework since it was the first day. Recruit came to get Scorch and they went off somewhere. Recruit talking more than Scorch had ever heard, had a British accent. "You take this sheet and tuck it under the two bottom corners," He showed her, "Then pull it up, not too tight to make it come undone down there, but just enough to tuck the top two corners." He explained and showed her the rest and she tried. 

She STILL couldn't get the first sheet on. "I know how to make the rest of the bed once this stupid thing is on." She explained. "but I can never do it!"

"Never, say never." Recruit said

"You just did." She retorted. 

He just gave her a look, "Try again," he commanded and she did again failing.

Meanwhile back at the bunk Kid Blink and Mush came to barracks #10. "Hey Outsider, Estee, "Where's Scorch?"

"Hey," Estee called. "She's with Recruit, She doesn't know how to make a bed." She said laughing. 

"Ya well you don't know how to wake up." A voice from the door commented. They looked up to see Conlon standing there. "Estee, my office, now!" He said and turned to leave.

She put down her head and sighed, "See ya." With that she ran out the door.

Outsider shook her head. "Conlon's a little upset."

"Just a little?" Mush asked.

"Anyways ya Scorch is getting a bed making lesson from Recruit. That girl needs all the help she can get." Outsider said shaking her head.

"Alright, Can you just tell her I stopped by. Oh and tell Estee that Race is holding a poker game tonight, the one I was telling you about yesterday, she's welcome to play." He turned to leave, "You are too." He added.

"Thanks. We'll be there." Outsider commented as he left.

Mush stayed behind and talked to Breakneck. Sneaks saw this as her time to go out and explore. "I'll catch up with you later Breakneck." With that she was out the door.

Breakneck and Mush were getting along well since they met yesterday. They talked about home and school that day. They talked about basically what everyone talked about; what they thought was coming next.

"Gun training should be cool." Mush commented excitedly.

"Yea, I guess." Breakneck said.

"So you enrolled then?" Mush asked.

"Yep." Was her reply.

"Play Poker?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really. I mean I know how to play but I like to watch mostly. 'Sides we got a poker shark in our bunk so I wouldn't go against her. Although I dunno if she'll be back in time. Sarge is pretty pissed at her she slept in today." 

Mush nodded in understanding and they continued talking.

Back at the other girls barracks Lavender decided since the only one she felt comfortable talking with, Lorein, was sleeping that she would go explore. She was looking around and didn't notice someone coming the other way. She bumped into them and fell onto the ground. A hand appeared in front of her face and she grabbed it as she was pulled up. "I'm sorry," She started to explain until she saw his face. She got butterflies in her stomach, something that didn't happen often. "Me name is Lavender." She offered.

"Hi Lavender, I'm Specs." Specs introduced himself. "I was just headed over to the basketball court to shoot some hoops. If you weren't doin' anything would you want to come and shoot with me before weapons training?"

She smiled. "Sure." With that they talked and went to play some hoops.

Vigor, Gambler and Jockey went for a walk to check the place out. They stayed close to the barracks because training was in about ten minutes. Like everyone else they talked about guys and what not. 

In Spot's office for the duration of the time he was flipping out. Estee stood at a perfect attention saying, "Sir, yes sir." Hoping he would finally shut up and just leave her alone. For the moment he was lecturing about waking up and being punctual, nothing she hadn't heard before. She kinda zoned out until he started talking punishments and then she listened real good. 

"I'm not gonna make you run," Spot began. A whole lotta weight dropped off Estee's shoulders as he said that. "I'm not gonna make you do push-ups or any other grueling exercise," he continued as again Estee relaxed, "You have cage duty every day for two weeks starting tomorrow" 

Oh good cage duty she thought to her self. "Wait, what's cage duty?"

Sergeant Conlon explained, "Before we shoot you have to go a few minutes early to set up the rounds and hand out the guns, safety glasses and ear protectors. Then after dinner you have to go back and clean the guns and put everything away during your free time."

That didn't sound too bad; the only bad thing was giving up her free time, but hell it was only for two weeks, right? After she was dismissed she went back to the barracks with a few minutes to rest before gun training. 

Back with Recruit and Scorch progress was being made. Scorch had finally gotten the first sheet on tight and with no wrinkles as well as the second sheet. She was still having trouble with the blanket and the pillow. She threw the pillow across the room. "Argh!"

Recruit looked at her, "Hey! That's my pillow." 

"Sorry," She apologized and walked over to the pillow where it lie on the floor. She picked it up and fluffed it and tossed it on the bed.

"Well you made a lot of progress, I'll talk to Sergeant Conlon to just judge you on the first two sheets and we'll work on the other two things tomorrow same time ok? You have to get back to your barracks before gun training."

"Ok," Scorch sighed. Recruit was being really nice but she really hated giving up her free time. With that she jogged off to her barracks.

* * * 

            At all the barracks everyone was ready when their sergeant arrived. They were taken to the shooting range. Sergeant Recruit and Sergeant Kelly lectured on gun safety and techniques. Afterwards the cadets were split up into groups and handed eye and ear protectors. Lavender was nervous, she had never shot a gun, nor wanted to and to add to it she was placed next to Specs. She hit the targets hand maybe once. 

Scorch was next to Kid Blink and they had a little competition going back and forth. Scorch wasn't as good as Blink but she was consistent. Outsider was an expert; she had shot all her bullets in either the targets head or chest. It just so happens she did this as Spot was watching. When Vigor began shooting she noticed Mush watching so she tried shooting her best, hitting the target all in the chest. Breakneck's jealousy got to her when she saw Mush eyeing the shooting Vigor and she tried to show off too, only she missed the target completely. It had paid off though because Mush had offered to teach her how to shoot better by offering tips here and there.

Sneaks and Jake had shot in the exact same places and they just laughed at each other's techniques. Estee also got caught up in the moment of showing off for Race and did pretty decent also. The rest of the girls held their own. Harley and Taffee were in a battle until the finish though. Silently they waited for the other to screw up, but neither of them had a good shot and they both did only decent. Lorein was shooting up dirt when Sergeant Kelly walked up to her, "the point is to hit the target Lorein." He said loudly so she could here.

"Really?" She said in a smart-assed tone and lifted her gun shooting all her bullets perfectly into the chest and head area.

Sergeant Kelly was taken a back. "So you can shoot."

"When I want to." She replied and continued back to shooting at the dirt again. 

* * * 

            Everyone went through Basic and dinner without dispute. By free time a lot of people were hyped up about the poker game. Race set up, a card table was a common thing in every barracks. He got a hold of some poker chips and a deck of cards through Sneaks and Jake, no one asked where or how they got something like poker chips on a military base they were just thankful they did. 

A lot of people showed up to #24 that night. Most didn't want to play however it was just the 'it' thing to do, it was a wonder no sergeants showed up to see what was going on so far. It was ok to play cards however; they weren't supposed to be gambling. People who weren't going to play were taking turns watching the door. The first game played was Race, Vigor, Estee, Jockey, Gambler, Dutchy, Skittery and Swifty. Random kids were standing up or sitting or laying on the beds watching in silence. The first couple games went to different people. Race, Vigor, Skittery, Jockey and Gambler all won a game; the others weren't doing so well.

Jockey and Gambler were having a friendly battle, both trying to show off for Race. Jockey had a pair of 10s, a hand she could be sure with, but not too cocky. Gambler however had nothing and was bluffing immensely. Race had a pair of Jacks. They went around the table and most everyone else folded as the stakes raised. It came down to Jockey and Gambler. Jockey after watching Gambler's technique realized she wouldn't have bet so much if she didn't have something REALLY good, and all she had was a pair of tens. Folding, Jockey threw down her cards. A smile crept across Gambler's face as she slowly laid her cards on the table. Murmurs were heard around the room; she had nothing and won all that money. Race was furious, although he still admired the kid for she knew what she was doing. The games were split up to a couple people again, Skittery had dropped out, he had lost enough money that week and Mush slipped in.

An hour later Estee had most of the money now. She was a poker shark and had been bluffing that she was no good. At this point Scorch and Blink went outside to look out and talk. They talked about home and what they did for fun, the common topic around the base. He teased her a bit about not being able to make her bed and she slugged him on the shoulder. That's when Scorch saw Sergeants Denton and Conlon coming their way. "Shoooot go tell them." She told Blink and in a second he went in. Pulling out a cigarette Scorch lit it. It was all part of the plan, however she hated smoking and it took all her concentration to act cool and not cough. 

"Cadet Scorch I don't know how you keep up with all that black stuff in your lungs." Sergeant Conlon remarked as he approached the front of the barracks. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Conlon didn't like this reaction. "I'm ordering you to quit smoking right now. I will not have a Cadet in my barracks who will have trouble keeping up with the group."

Scorch's blood boiled as her eyes widened. She didn't smoke and if she did he had no right to tell her not to. She calmly flipped on him. "You know just as well as I do that I was at the front of that line today. I'm more fit then half these girls and I didn't struggle with breathing ONCE today. The only thing I struggled with is making a bed and I don't see how that is affected by my 'black lungs.' The rules did not state that we were not allowed to smoke cigarettes therefore you can't stop me." She took a hit off her cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. She added a quick, "Sir." 

Trying to keep his calm, Spot breathed in. There was no way he was letting a cadet talk to him like that. "You will not talk to me that way again, drop and give me twenty."

"If you order stupid things I wouldn't talk that way." She was about to do the push-ups when he grabbed her by the back of her uniform and began to drag her to the field, not saying a word. 

Inside the barracks while all this was going on, each person put their poker chips in a separate pillow case and sat down to play, as if for fun. Scorch had bought them sometime and Denton stayed outside for a minute shaking his head before entering the barracks long after everything was hidden and people began to wonder. When Denton walked in alone Blink's curiosity got to him, "Hey Sarge, where's Scorch and Sergeant Conlon?" he asked.

"Let's just say Scorch probably won't be back in her barracks until later tonight. Conlon's a little pissed." Denton explained.

"Oh no." Outsider sighed shaking her head. 

Denton changed the subject. "I think it's about time everyone went to their own barracks, it's almost curfew." With a quick nod he left.

After Denton departed everyone collected their money and called it a night. This would be the routine almost every night for the rest of their stay at bootcamp.

Racetrack walked up to Estee, he admired her skill, "Can I walk you to your barracks?" He asked. "I was wonderin' if ya could give me a few tips."

Estee looked at Outsider who gave her the go ahead, she could just walk back with Sneaks. "Sure," Estee replied with a smile.

Gambler and Jockey's hearts sank, they vowed on the way home that they wouldn't crush on any more guys and they would just have fun and get out of the place. It was time to raise hell.

* * * 

            Once everyone was back to barracks #12 Vigor decided to give an enlightening speech, or more of a lecture. "Girls," She started and everyone looked up from what they were doing. "I know barely any of you want to be here, personally neither do I. I just ask one thing: Just get along with each other. Harley, Taffee, this competition between you'se needs to stop!" She looked at the girls, "Work together," she turn back to the whole room, "all of us. I'm telling you, I know it will make things a lot easier to deal with. Help each other as much as possible… I'm not telling you'se that you have to, I'm just asking. Try not to sneak out at night and go to bed, I mean, who wouldn't want more sleep?" The girls nodded in agreement. "When asked to do something, try your hardest, and you Lorein, actually DO something." It was no use she was asleep. "I know how your interest in boys is…just don't do stupid things to get yourself in longer…get out as soon as you can." The girls listened however they didn't act right away to what Vigor said in the first two weeks, but it stuck in their heads and eventually things changed. 

* * *

            Back in the field Scorch was running 100 yard sprints, two in a row then twenty push-ups. Her sprints became slower and slower as fatigue began to settle in. "It's all that smoking ruining you breathing." Conlon stated standing straight up watching the girl run.

"I'm not coughing," she exclaimed, "I'm just tired."

More time past until around oh-one-hundred hours Spot spoke, "That's enough, go to bed." With that he went to go to sleep himself. At that moment Scorch dropped to the ground, exhausted, the wet dew felt nice and cool on her face. She could have slept there but in about ten minutes she finally forced herself up and trudged to her barracks. She hopped into bed.

"Scorch is that you?" Outsider whispered.

"No, it's the tooth fairy." She paused. "Yea, its me."

"You ok?" She asked

"Yeah, go to bed. I'll tell ya details in the morning." With that she was out.

* * *

            The next morning Lorein was not awake again. She was drug out of the barracks by Sergeant Kelly and never seen again by anyone. Everyone gossiped about what happened but no one really knew. From that point no one slept in ever again. That morning the sergeants announced the barracks leaders. Outsider was leader for barracks #10, everyone was glad because she actually knew what she was doing. She was happy because it showed that Sergeant Conlon was happy with her too. In Barracks #12 Vigor was the leader. The girls were happy with this decision; she had earned their respect from the night before and knew it was a good choice. Sergeant Kelly had picked her because he had witnessed her generosity to the others in her barracks when no one else would give it to them. In #22 Kid Blink was named leader and in #24 Bumlets got the title. That morning it was pouring down rain. The kids trudged through the mud and ran with the rain soaking through their uniforms adding a lot more weight. Everyone was too wet, tired and miserable to argue. Breakneck was exhausted because she had stay out all night with Mush. Jake and Sneaks had snuck off base and stayed out also. The three regretted it as soon as they had to wake up.

The rest of the day went well also. Estee was smiling none stop while she did her gun duty. However for the same reason as her happiness, Gambler and Jockey were trying to have fun due to their let down. They decided to shoot diagonal at each other's targets instead of their own. Sergeant Kelly flipped on both the girls along with Vigor because she was leader. They would pay later and miss the poker game that night.

* * * 

            When week three came along, the half way point to the end, all hell broke loose. Despite Vigor's speech, Taffee and Harley got into a scuffle one day on the obstacle course paying dearly later.  Snorts was getting watched closely as her grades began to fall, the sergeants were working her so hard she was almost to tears at night trying to memorize all the school junk.

Snitch's instinct came in and with a little push from the sergeants; soon he was spilling his guts about everything. Breakneck was ratted out for sneaking out of her barracks and going to the boys' to see Mush. The Sergeants found out about Sneaks, Jake and their "stores," both barracks were raided and their entire stuff taken. However despite this Sneaks found a way to hide stuff in the first drain of the bathroom showers. She figured out the first and 10th showers are at the tops of the slants to the main drain, so as long as no one used shower one they could still stash stuff, however she ceased sneaking out for a week, letting things calm down. During the raid they found the poker stuff and realized gambling was taking place, since they had no evidence who participated they locked down the whole academy. The girls lost touch with the guys except during chow. Their free times were taken away and they were watched closely by every sergeant. 

            The girls were incredibly bored being locked in under their free time. Since the discovery of the poker game, they were not allowed to play cards anymore. Many of them, during their childhood, had learned the cat's cradle games with the single piece of string and spent many hours playing until that was even getting old. Outsider and Breakneck worked together to help Snorts out with her school work. After about a week, the daily tutoring was helping immensely, pleasing the sergeants, and getting them off Snorts' back. 

"Hey Estee," Sneaks called. "Can you keep a look out? I need to add some more stuff to the stash." Estee nodded.

"Good idea," Scorch agreed, "I haven't switched on my lighter all damn day."

Back at Barracks #12 Taffee and Harley stayed away from each other as much as possible. Vigor attempted to pass the time by playing a questions game called circle talk. In the game everyone sat in a circle and one person would ask a question. Going around the circle everyone would answer that question and then it would be the next persons turn to go. However instead of getting to know each other, like Vigor planned, an argument had erupted one time between Taffee and Harley over what ice cream flavor they would be. 

The boy's barracks however was having fun. "C'mon Kid blink you can do it!" Mush cheered on his friend. Random newsies were cheering him on also. Kid Blink's face was turning red and his arms began to shake. He was having a push-up contest with Sergeant Recruit only he had misjudged Recruit's endurance.

"Is that all you got cadet?" Recruit asked with a grin, still doing push-ups as strong as he started.

"Hell…no." Blink breathed. It was rough only seeing the girls at chow times but he had to admit he could now get his mind back on track at the tasks he was asked to do with out girls getting in the way. Besides, good old boy vs boy strength competitions were just plain fun. Another two minutes went by with everyone cheering when Blink finally couldn't do anymore and dropped to the floor gasping for air. 

Recruit did a few more just to show off. After Blink had regained his composure, he and Recruit spit shook. "You put up a good competition." Recruit smiled.

"Heh…" Was all Kid Blink could muster up. 

"Well boys it was fun, but I got to get back to my sergeant duties." With that he left.

* * * 

            Later that day back at barracks #10 Scorch was still playing with her lighters. Conversation around the room was filled with the gossip about school and miscellaneous subjects. Soon it was time for Basic and everyone began to leave the room. As Scorch put her hands down onto the bed she threw her matches under her pillow. She didn't realize that one was still smoking and had a fiery glow. 

At the field, all the cadets were gathered around Sergeants Denton, Kelly, Conlon, Recruit and Jacobs as they talked about and demonstrated the new fighting techniques. Sneaks and Scorch had both forgotten their mouth pieces and asked for permission to go retrieve them. After doing a few push-ups for their forgetfulness they were dismissed to sprint back to their barracks. As they rounded the corner, the girls stopped dead in their tracks, mouths gaped open.

Their barracks was being engulfed by flames. "Oh shit. I didn't do it…" Scorch shook her head and then looked at Sneaks who didn't react. "Sneaks, I didn't do it, I couldn't have done it." She was at a loss. Had she had been so forgetful to make sure that the matches were completely out? "No, I'm not that stupid, Scorch you aren't that stupid," mumbled Scorch in the third person, trying to reassure herself. "I always check them…" was she going insane?

"Scorch!" Sneaks said grabbing a hold of Scorch's shoulders and looking her in the eye, "Get a hold of yourself. You probably just left a match burning and…"

"No!" Scorch interrupted, "I would never do that!" She insisted. 

"Listen to me," Sneaks persuaded.

Once again she was interrupted. "The Sergeants…they can't find me, Sneaks you gotta help me! You know how to sneak out…you know where they hiding places are, please you have to help me!" Now on her knees she began to beg.

"Would you get up?" Pulling her to her feet, Sneaks continued, "I'll help you but we have to act quickly! Here is what you do." Scorch nodded after everything Sneaks said, within three minutes she was off to hide somewhere with food and water until everything blew over.

Sneaks however ran back to the field, "THE BARRACKS IS ON FIRE!" She yelled. Looking up, every person in that field was confused for a second until the news set in. Spot, Recruit, Jack and Denton all ran to the destination of the fire, getting a hose from the other barracks near by. Within minutes with what little stuff they had, the sergeants snuffed the fire and saved the barracks, minus the bathroom area, but they were lucky it didn't spread in the other direction. 

After confusion finally settled down, Conlon realized Scorch was missing. Making a connection he confronted Sneaks trying to remain cool, "Where's Falon?" Instantly she knew he was mad, for unless in extreme trouble, most cadets were known by their newsie names, and then usually only their first name, let alone their LAST name.

Shrugging, Sneaks made something up on the spot, "When we saw the barracks on fire we immediately turned around and ran back to the field, I thought she was right behind me." 

Growling Spot threw out a few commands and asked around for Scorch, no one had seen her. Estee and Outsider were worried, they didn't know if Scorch was the cause of the fire and hoped for her sake that she wasn't, and if she was that she was now far away. But where WAS she? 

* * * 

            The Sergeants were furious and everyone was getting hit hard from the incident. Frustrated, the sergeants held a meeting. They talked about where Scorch could have went, if it was even possible for her to get off base. They knew kids snuck in and out but never really caught them. Snyder shut the guys up, "We notified the police and they are looking for her also. In the mean time we need to rebuild the barracks and run the camp." They had to have the girls changed in 3 weeks and they were running out of time.

"The guy cadets have calmed down a lot. The ones who came here not on their own behalf are actually changing." Denton enlightened.

"Yea but the girls are still ballistic as ever. I mean we still have fights break out, people not listening and others sneaking out. Now a girl fucking burnt down their barracks. Maybe the Sergeants should have been doing their jobs." Jack commented.

Spot abruptly stood up, "Kelly you know just as well as I do I have done EVERYTHING to that girl that I can, without hitting her. She listened to me up until this point. At least my girls aren't fighting each other." 

Jack stood up to and towered over Spot, "At least I know where all my girls are!" He began to shout. Spot pushed him and Jack was about to hit him back when Davey stepped in. 

"Guys, stop it, we need to figure something out, our girls are fighting each other, and there is no use in our Sergeants acting like that too."

Both guys slowly sat back down reluctantly. "You know, the best way to hurt someone who can't be hurt, is hurt her friends," Snyder added. The men all looked at him.

"She does hang with that Estee and Outsider a lot." Spot smirked.

Snyder nodded, "Crack down on those girls as much as possible. Make them rebuild the barracks, your barracks too Sergeant Kelly. Then make them run twice as much, do three times as many sit ups, and tire them out so they have no energy to do anything else." Everyone agreed and broke up the meeting to go to bed, in the morning they began a new routine.

Spot woke the girls up an hour early, "Get the fuck up right now you little maggots!" 

Recruit was right behind him yelling "Get up! Wake up! Make your beds! While banging a pot against a pan.

In great confusion and with a moan, Estee lifted her head, "What the…," just to be interrupted by Spot yanking her out of bed and onto the floor, a far fall from the top bunk.

Breakneck yawned and before anyone could touch her jumped out of the bed and made it as fast as she could. 

Sneaks rolled over and looked at her watch, "What gives? Its 4 am!"

"It's oh-four-hundred cadet, drop and give me twenty for not following procedure then get the hell up and make your bed!"

Groggily Sneaks began her push ups and when she finished hurried up and made her bed.

Snorts' was a heavy sleeper but the noise would wake anyone up. She jerked awake hitting her head on the wall above her. "argh," While rubbing her head she attempted to make her bed quickly. 

Outsider was up and done before everyone and was leaning against the wall just shaking her head at the disaster. After glancing at the empty top bunk and the burnt covers she sighed sadly and whispered, "Scorch, where are you?"

In barracks #12 Jack wasn't much nicer than spot had been. He walked in the barracks with an old metal trash can and a stick, making as much noise as possible. Lavender perked her head up out from under her covers, "Wha?" She asked confused. She checked her watch, 4:05.

Sergeant Kelly was screaming by now. "You have five minutes to wake up, make your bed and change into uniform, things are changing ladies and you have yourselves to blame for that.

Lavender scrunched her nose, this was all that other cabins fault, she thought.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE TWERPS! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Kelly continued screaming. 

Vigor was already awake; she only slept about three hours of the night since she arrived at the boot camp so she stayed up most of the time thinking. Sliding out of bed, Vigor changed and made her bed before all the other girls besides Lavender were awake.

Jack moved on to Harley next and whispered in her ear sweetly, "Harley darling, get up dear." Her response was a quick MmM while rolling over still asleep. "I guess you didn't hear me," his whisper changed to a scream, "I SAID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" He tipped over her mattress and she landed with a thud on the floor. Taking a minute to grumble she then stood up and did what he was telling her to do.

Across the room Taffee was sleeping, "Oh you def aren't staying asleep for long," Cowboy commented to himself. He walked over to her, yelling a few cuss words and what not. She was a defensive sleeper and clocked him in the jaw when he shook her. If there was a way to wake up instantly, she did it. She jumped up to salute him and explain when she saw his face get red, "what the hell do you think you are doing? Give me 25 push ups then you get up and work like hell to get ready and get your bed done in five minutes!" Almost immediately she did so. By the time he made his way to Jockey and Gambler, they were already up and getting ready. Disappointed, Jack hmphed and waited for the girls to stand at attention.

Both Sergeants briefed their barracks of what was happening and why. Saturday they spent most of the time tearing down the old burnt barracks #10 and rebuilding it. From the roof Jockey could see the boys playing football, having fun while laughing. Harley sighed; "If I ever get my hands on Scorch…" she began.

"Shut up Harley," Vigor snapped, she was mad they had to do it too but she realized from rumors that Scorch had done it by accident. She promised herself she wouldn't make a judgment until she heard what Scorch had to say, if she ever returned.

After lunch the girls had to time on the obstacle course. Newer, more difficult, obstacles were added. Snyder made sure you needed team work to get past them.

Barracks #10 and #12 were to compete against each other with #10 going first while #12 waited in the auditorium. The first part of the course was easy, the infamous tires on the ground that you had to go through with high knees. The next part the girls had to do an army crawl underneath 50 feet of barbed wire. Snorts put her butt up too high at one point, getting caught. Estee, who was behind her, was quick to unhook her pants, even though it left a hole the size of a quarter. Next they went across the monkey bars and up a cargo net ladder to the top where they had to grab a rope and swing to the other side over a huge mud puddle. If one person fell they had to climb up the cargo net and do it again. Everyone made it across safely and rode down the zip line to a wood wall, eight feet high and at a 85 degree angle.

The girls tried everything; jumping, running and jumping, running to and up the wall, and nothing was getting them over the wall. Time was ticking away as finally Breakneck, the tallest got on all fours and had everyone step on her back. Outsider climbed up first by using Breakneck as a step stool and grabbed on to the top. She hoisted her self up and straddled the top. Next Sneaks went up mimicking her technique and straddled facing Outsider. Next was Snorts who stepped on Breakneck, while Outsider and Sneaks grabbed her hands and pulled her up then jumping down, with Estee doing this also. Breakneck, the last one left, got a running start and ran up the wall, sticking out her arms so Outsider and Sneaks could grab them. She almost pulled the two girls on top down but they managed to maintain their balance and pull her up, moving on to the last 100 meter sprint to the finish line.

While barracks #10 rested barracks #12 began the obstacle course without knowing the other team's time. From the start they started slow, Lavender tripped on the tires and Vigor was right there to grab her under the arms and pull her right up again. Because of their height, Harley and Taffee had an awkward time crawling underneath the barb wire causing them to shred their uniforms. Along with the torn uniforms, blood began to ooze from the cuts and scrapes but they didn't care, their determination to beat the other team was set in their head. Kelly smiled, for once they were agreeing. Everyone made it across the monkey bars with ease and climbed up the cargo net. Most everyone was past the mud pit and Gambler was the only one left. With rope in hand she jumped from the platform but at the last second the rope jerked and her hands slipped off. Emerging from the mud, she was mad and disappointed; her teammates sighed as they repeated the cargo net and redid the rope.

Jockey saw the anger in Gambler, "Hey Gambino, It's ok, here you go first," handing Gambler the rope. 

"Sorry guys, thanks Jockey." When she made it across, everyone cheered and followed after her. Making their way down the zip line, barracks #12 stopped at the wall.   
            

After a few failed attempts to climb the beast, the wheels in Vigor's head began to turn and immediately her leadership skills devised a plan and put it in action. "Harley, stand on the ground next to the wall facing towards it," Harley did so. "Taffee, climb up her and stand on Harley's shoulders. The wall has a slight slant to it so you can lean against it and Harley won't be holding as much weight." Taffee did this and Vigor continued. "Now I'm going to climb up them," she told the rest of the group, "I'm going to stand on Taffee's shoulders. Gambler, Jockey, and Lav climb up us and wait on the other side." Vigor climbed up Taffee and Harley and took position. As soon as she was in place Gambler, followed by Jockey and Lavender, climbed up the three girls and waited on the other side like told. Vigor then reached up and grabbed the top of the wall and instructed, "Taffee, hold onto my legs real good and Harley, free yourself from under Taffee and pull yourself up us while walking up with your feet." Harley did this while Vigor and Taffee strained to keep their grip. Jack smiled as the girls worked together. Taffee used all her might to hoist herself up Vigor and over the wall. Turning around before getting down, Taffee grabbed Vigor by the belt loop and drug her over the wall. They then proceeded with the rest of the platoon to the finish line.

Both teams waited askew in the grass for the sergeants to declare a winner. Some were laying on their backs, others on their stomach, exhausted. Many sat but no one stood as everyone was breathing hard. Finally, Recruit spoke revealing that Barracks #12, due to their remarkable teamwork, had won by two minutes despite the couple set backs. A mixture of cheers and moans were heard and Recruit laughed, calling his girls to fall in so they could begin their failure three mile run.  

***

Scorch had been hiding out in the motor pool for a few days before Sneaks could get to her and by now she was starving. After her run, Sneaks brought Scorch bottles of water, and some military food, along with a few warm leftovers she swiped from lunch. "How's Estee and outsider? Do they have a clue that I'm still on base? How'd you sneak out? (dumb question) What am I going to do? Is the sergeants mad?" Scorch bombarded her with questions.

"One at a time girl!" Sneaks laughed. "And hey, my name ain't sneaks for nothing." She sat down next to Scorch and watched as she scarfed down the food. "Your friends, Outsider and Estee, they're real worried bout ya, I left hints that you were ok and Estee gave me this to give to you." She handed her a folded up piece of paper.

Scorch unfolded it and read it to her self:

Scorchies,

          When I catch up to you I'm takin' those lighters off you! Of all things to burn down…you burnt MY BED! Nah but seriously, how are you? Me and Outsider are real worried. I hope you are ok. Sneaks won't tell us nothing but I convinced her to give this to ya. Conlon is so pissed. "Fuck Conlon," Scorch mumbled. And don't say fuck conlon, you did this. Scorch smiled. He is cracking down on everyone. I'm surprised Sneaks could get to you. We're under lock down. We lost all our free time. They wake us up two hours early and work us extra hard, hell if we speak without turn the sergeants go ballistic. I wish I could see you, this place is lonely without my other half. Well I have to make this short so I'll talk to you later.

                                                                   -Estee 

P.S. Outsider and Blink say hey and are real worried.

            Scorch folded up the letter and thought for awhile. "Sneaks I appreciate you hiding me and everything, but what do you think of me turning myself in, I mean the worst I could get is Stockades or a few exercises with Conlon chewing my ass. I mean its not fair for you guys to take all the shit for my mistake, and honestly it was a mistake.

"They aren't going to believe that now." Sneaks sighed.

"Yea but, thanks for everything. If I don't see you in a couple days, Conlon killed me. Get going, I won't mention your name." Scorch said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sneaks asked and Scorch nodded. "Ok I'll see you later." With that she left. Scorch sighed and slumped against the wall with thoughts floating through her head.

***

            The next afternoon when Scorch knew it was free time she made her move. She quickly and quietly made her way across campus, careful not to catch anyone's attention because she knew the camp was on a lock down because of her. Lifting her hand to knock on the door, with fist clenched, Scorch took one last breath and knocked three times as she had been taught so many weeks ago. "Sir, Cadet Falon, permission to meet with you Sir!" She said in perfect discipline.

Conlon called back with a slight anger to his voice, "Enter!" She entered his office and made her way across the room towards his desk. Once she stood in front of him she saluted at attention, making eye contact with him for the first time. Flames of anger danced through his grayish cold eyes as he sat there in silence. After he saluted her she pulled down her hand and stood as stiff as a board afraid to make one false move as his stare began to eat through her. The silence was killing her, she wished he would say something, yell at her, or even hit her; anything was better than the caustic stare.

"Falon?" He asked trying to keep his cool. 

"Sir, permission to give you something sir." Her voice quavered.

"Granted." Conlon commented as he rested his elbows on his desk with a sigh.

Scorch began to dig through her pockets and one by one pulled out lighters and matches she had stashed away. A couple minutes later she was back at attention waiting for his response.

Obviously trying to keep his cool Sergeant Conlon stood, "Falon, did you burn down your barracks #10?"

Nervousness shot through her body and she began to sweat," Sir, Yes, but it was an accident, Sir."

"If this was an accident then why did you run?"

"Sir, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, plus I understood that I had broken the rule about being in possession of lighters and matches, Sir." She explained as her body became tenser.

By now Sergeant Conlon was next to the petite girl, "Where were you at all this time?"

"Sir, hiding, sir." She didn't want to start lying now.

"Where?" He growled.

"Different places," Ok so she lied but she didn't want her hideaway to be taken if she needed it again.

The thunderstorm in the sergeant's eyes was out of control now as he pulled back and gave her a right hook into her cheek. From the force she fell to the ground and grabbed her throbbing face. He had just hit her! Now standing over her he began to yell, "You are a fucking no good sorry excuse for a cadet…"

The pain must have been messing up her thoughts because she yelled back and cut him off, "I never wanted to be here in the first place!" Regretting it as soon as it came out.

Spot stopped, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed her by the lapels of her uniform. Slamming her into his wall he knocked a shelf down causing his army trophies to fall all over the floor, "You listen here you little maggot, first you burn down your fucking barracks, then you go AWOL, THEN you have the nerve to come back here and talk back to me," he socked her in the stomach and she doubled over, "you should have stayed away. He kicked her as she lay their coughing.

"That's enough Sergeant!" Came a call from across the room. It was Sergeant Recruit, he been in the room the entire time.

            "You shut the fuck up you stupid Brit or I'll kick your ass too." Conlon sneered.

After coughing a little from the blow and checking her face for blood, pushing her luck, Scorch spoke up, "Sir, I knew you'd kick my ass someway but I wanted to come and take what I deserved. My barracks and the rest of the camp shouldn't be suffering because I'm an idiot and accidentally burnt down my barracks." She finally could take a stand, "So give me what I deserve."

He admired her spunk but he was still pissed off as ever. After thinking a second he turned and swung at her again, only this time as she fell she hit her head and blacked out.

Recruit immediately jumped on Conlon and threw him out the door. He would report this to Captain Snyder later but for now he had to get Scorch to the nurse. Scooping up her 105 lbs body easily into his arms he carried her all the way to the nurse.

Later on her eyes fluttered open to see Sergeant Recruit sitting next to her. She tried to sit up but felt dizzy. 

"Take it easy, cadet." Recruit ordered. "Conlon is gone." She just nodded as if she understood, but she didn't. Scorch was on edge, she still didn't know what was going to happen to her. Recruit spoke as if reading her mind, "Scorch, you messed up…"

"I know…" She started.

Recruit interrupted her, "Let me finish. You messed up, but you had guts coming back and that's real noble for you to take your blame. You won't be kicked out of the camp. You will, even if it's the last thing I do, graduate with your barracks members. Now you need to take it easy for a couple hours, Conlon did a number on you."

"Conlon, what's he going to do?" Scorch inquired.

"While you were resting I talked to Snyder, Conlon is gone. You don't have to worry about him. I'm your new leader, and I ask you, since I did you a favor will you do me one?"

"Sure…" She smiled, she'd do ANYTHING Recruit asked her to.

"Just listen to me and do what you are suppose to, please."

"Ok, I promise I will Sergeant."

With that the two walked back to the barracks. All of the girls were in their barracks scattered. Some talked, others tutored each other, however everyone stopped as Scorch entered. 

"Scorchies!" Estee exclaimed and squeeled while running to hug her friend. Outsider didn't hug but stood their smiling, glad to see her friend was ok. The others gathered around to hear the stories but everyone stopped as Recruit entered moments later.

"Fall in." He commanded. The mood in the room was light, everyone immediately got to their spaces as Recruit began to talk, "I am to inform you girls that I am your new barracks Sergeant. Sergeant Conlon was dismissed from this academy today due to some circumstances. I was held up so we are not doing gun training today, but we are going straight to basic." With that he gave a command and they were on their way.

            Before dinner was over the entire camp had heard about what had happened. Like most situations some things got blown out of proportion but for the most part it stayed true to the original. 

***

            Finally, the last week had come and graduation was upon the groups. The sergeants were busy tweaking every last thing to prepare the cadets for the ceremony. Everyone was giddy for it was finally the day to be set free. 

At graduation awards were given out and speeches were said. The girls paraded around the skills they learned but as fast as it began, it had ended. After everyone threw up their hats they met up with friends to see what the next step was. 

            Jake and Sneaks did not stop stealing, in fact they got married and started their own business together, a pawn shop. By learning what to do to not get caught, the couple fine tuned their skills and got away with everything.

           Blink, Mush, Swifty, Specs, Breakneck, and Lavender stayed at the academy to further their education. Blink and Mush became Generals eventually. Breakneck and Mush also stayed together and lived on campus.

            Snitch had decided the military life was not for him. Once he graduated his skills to get the back story landed him a job for the local newspaper where he would grow up to be a star reporter as a living.

            Snorts changed a bit. Now that she actually understood school she wouldn't skip, as often. As for smoking, as soon as she stepped off campus she lit one up and took a drag. Immediately she pulled the cigarette from her mouth and looked at it disgusted, "Why did I ever smoke?" She spit, dropped the cig to the ground and stomped it out. The academy worked in some ways. 

            Harley had graduated boot camp but defiantly did not change. She kept fighting, only more sporadic and not in school. She did what she had to to graduate high school and move to a big city where fighting was common. Taffee on the other hand landed in drug and alcohol rehabilitation for failure to stop substance abuse.

            Gamblers's goal to break her obsessive compulsiveness lessened greatly and her anger issue was only brought out when needed, no longer over small matters. Her friend Jockey's obsession with gambling only got worse, however she had learned not to get caught and in a few years her and Gambler would open up a casino in Las Vegas. 

            Lorein, the girl taken out during the middle of boot camp, did not want helped. When Snyder ejected her from the camp she was sent to prison. Prison straightened her up a bit but she was still her lazy self.

            Once Vigor left the academy she joined a school of karate and worked her self up to a black belt and on to instructor. This was perfect for her, getting paid to teach people to fight. 

            Race's gambling habits never changed, he only became stealthier. Skittery and Bumlets were at the camp under ridiculous circumstances and being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Needless to say, Skittery never listened to Race again.  Dutchy's street racing habits were laid low for a while he vacationed in Mexico with a couple years winnings. 

            Estee liked working with the different weapons and become a member of the CIA. Her friend Outsider became a cop, not a choice condoned by her friends. Scorch had taken a close route and became a firefighter. Of course at first she wasn't a very good one since she didn't want to actually put out the fire, but things changed. However she still constantly carried around those lighters and matches. She would often visit Recruit and Blink at the academy. She would always smile as the new cadets would talk about the girl who burnt down the barracks, though never saying a word. 


End file.
